1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor vehicles and in particular to a hood hinge.
2. Description of Related Art
Motor vehicles typically include hoods to provide access to an engine of a motor vehicle, as well as other components of the motor vehicle. Sometimes, hoods may be configured to open to various heights, including a position that allows a customer easy access to the engine bay to check oil levels or perform other routine maintenance. Often, hoods will also be configured to open to a wider position than that position used by a customer. For example, some hoods may be configured to open to a position that is wider than the customer position to allow a mechanic or other service technician to more easily perform advanced vehicle maintenance.
Gas dampers or prop rods are disclosed in the related art to open the hood to various heights. Using dampers may require a mechanic to adjust the mounting position of the dampers to open the hood to various heights. There is a need in the art for a design that eliminates the need to adjust the mounting position of the dampers.